Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{1} & {1} & {3} \\ {3} & {-2} & {2}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3} & {-2} & {2} \\ {0} & {-2} & {4}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{1}-{3} & {1}-{-2} & {3}-{2} \\ {3}-{0} & {-2}-{-2} & {2}-{4}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2} & {3} & {1} \\ {3} & {0} & {-2}\end{array}\right]}$